


Ah, it's a wonderful cat life!

by limamelon



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Ah it's a wonderful cat life AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, KanoKido Week 16, Neko!Kano, Neko!Kido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limamelon/pseuds/limamelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kido is a house cat and Kano is a stray that comes over to visit her every night and tries to convince her to leave this boring life of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, it's a wonderful cat life!

**Author's Note:**

> • **Prompt** : Cats/Kittens
> 
> Not my first idea for this prompt but I couldn’t manage to finish that comic in time because of my current busy schedule, I might post it in the future though. It’s based on the song with the same title (if you don’t know it go [listen to it now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaiU_sSifGc)!)
> 
> Anyway, they’ll be half human/half cat as seen in the pv for said song and we’ll asume that’s how cats are in this universe.

Tsubomi let out a sigh. It was late already and she knew it was time to sleep but there was something keeping her awake. Well, more like _someone_.

 _That stray should appear any time soon_ , she thought to herself as she glanced outside from her window, only seeing darkness.

She was a house cat. Her ears and tail were white and elegant, and they matched her long, green hair perfectly. Her owner always took great care of her, so both her fur and her hair were soft and shiny, ideal to be petted.

The girl that took care of her was so nice, Tsubomi enjoyed her company a lot. She had red hair and a beauty mark near her lips, her black eyes were similar to hers so the human girl used to say in front of her parents that it was like her pet was her little sister. Tsubomi wasn’t stupid though, she knew that the parents of the girl didn’t like her very much even if they had let her keep her, but she couldn’t complain. Life here was easy and actually quite comfortable if she just spent her time around the red haired girl.

The Kidos --that was the family name of her owner-- were actually rich and they lived in a giant mansion. Tsubomi had a room all for herself so she could be considered a lucky cat after all. Her room was right next to her owner’s but since she was currently sleeping all the green haired cat girl could do now is sleep herself... Except that she had gotten used to certain visits every night, visits that she had grown to enjoy and await.

It started by chance when a stray landed on her balcony on a summer night with a beautiful moon out, accidentally knocking one of the fancy plant pots over which made a lot of noise and startled her. She was just about to fall asleep, who dared to interrupt! She hurried to peek outside though, curious as the cat she was, so she ended up finding another of her kind that didn’t seem to regret much what he had just done.

She gave him the coldest death glare she could manage in her sleepy state.

“Hey!” She had scolded, her plant needed a new pot as soon as possible. The stray turned to look at her and he then rubbed the back of his neck. He had black ears and a matching black tail, his hair was dirty blond and he was literally dirty as well. She was judging him then and just wanted him out of her balcony already.

“Heh, sorry.” He apologized, but it didn’t seem honest. Actually he didn’t seem to care at all about her poor plant, which irritated her.

“Be more careful next time,” She replied, keeping the same annoyed expression on her face. It wasn’t like it was going to be a next time anyway, she thought as she shooed the stray away.

However he took a step closer to her instead, giving her a wide grin.

“My, my, what a cute young lady!” He had said, leaning on the window sill. “How come I’ve never seen you before?” 

Her mistake was replying to him. 

Despite her attempts to make him stop visiting, the stray continued to come over every night. At first she shut the curtains to block his shining eyes staring over from the darkness of the night, but after some weeks she allowed him to chat with her only because she was bored and she couldn’t help but be a little bit curious because of her feline nature.

The stray began trying to convince her to go out and play with him but she refused every time. She didn’t want any kind of interactions with him and his type of life, but he kept coming over and asking her to join him. Eventually she ended up growing even more curious and asking him about his life, developing a friendship with the stray named Shuuya.

And here she was now, waiting for him to come by and say hi... Even if she wasn’t going to admit it to him or anyone else.

“Hello!” He suddenly jumped down from the roof and leaned against the window sill like the first night. Tsubomi wasn’t expecting this so she squeaked, embarrassed to be caught looking outside. “Awww, were you waiting for me?” He asked with a smirk. She couldn’t stand his smug face though, so after she glared at him she shut the purple curtains.  


“Go away.”

Shuuya didn’t listen to her and peeked his head through the curtains, spotting a cute cat girl with her arms folded and glaring in his direction.

“Come on! It’s such a beautiful night outside, let’s go play together,” he suggested like he always did. It wasn’t until then that she noticed his red nose and how she could see his breath. Of course, they were in the middle of winter now, he was probably freezing outside!  


“It’s not beautiful, it’s too cold.” She replied as she went to her closet and grabbed something. By the time she turned to look at him Shuuya had opened her curtains again and was leaning his elbows on the window sill, following her with his gaze. 

Tsubomi frowned at him and walked over, wrapping the red scarf she had just picked up around his neck. He wasn’t even wearing as much clothes as she was, how come he wasn’t trembling from the cold weather outside?

Shuuya was caught off guard though, so he remained silent as she did so. He was actually freezing but he didn’t have anything else to wear, her fancy scarf quickly warming up his neck. 

“I can’t accept this...!” He said after a moment, his hands rubbing the soft fabric of the scarf. It was probably quite expensive and it didn’t exactly go well with his old clothes, but he couldn’t just take this from her!  


“You’ll freeze and die, I don’t want to find your body next to my plants tomorrow morning,” she huffed, pink in the cheeks. There was no way in hell she would admit to him that she cared and worried a lot about him, her only friend of her type, and she didn’t want him to suffer alone. “You can give it back in spring,” she added so he’d accept it and shut up. “How was your day anyway?” She asked quickly so he wouldn’t retort.  


Knowing she wasn’t going to take her scarf back, Shuuya just sighed. She was quite the stubborn one, but actually... he found that really adorable. Leaving aside her initial cold facade she was extremely cute and caring, he could tell, and he really enjoyed visiting her and trying to convince her to leave this boring life of hers.

“It was fine,” he replied with a grin. “I napped on the roof all day while humans worked, such a sad life they have, don’t you think?” Her scarf really was helping him and he wasn’t that cold anymore.  


She shrugged her shoulders a bit, looking desinterested. “Lazy,” she sighed, “And you say you enjoy your life...”

“Of course I do!” Shuuya pouted. “I'm free, I can do anything I want! We could chase after pigeons together or just lie around all day, isn’t that cool?” His grin had returned to his face already. “I could introduce you to all of my friends, they all think just like me. Come on, escape with me!”  


Tsubomi shook her head in response. “That doesn’t sound like fun. I always have delicious food and a warm, soft bed, why would I ever want to leave this type of life to get one like yours?”

“Because it’s boring,” Shuuya sighed this time. Of course he knew the perks of her life, she didn’t struggle to get food or to find a nice place to sleep in, but her life was just so boring! “Come on, you only get to live once! You know it’s a lie we cats have 9 lives, right?”   


She rolled her eyes at him. “I know that, and that’s why I choose this life for myself.”

There was no use, Shuuya thought, he will never convince her... It was such a shame, he really enjoyed her company, he actually had sort of a crush on her if he was honest with himself, but why would he? She didn’t really feel the same anyway.

His dream was to leave this town and find a nice place for himself (she was included in his dream by the way). They could live together and enjoy their freedom, doing whatever they wanted for the rest of their lives.

“Alright then, guess I’ll see you again soon? Bye bye!” He smiled widely, turning around and quickly hurrying away without looking back at her again.  


“Wait...” Tsubomi mumbled, but it was already too late, he was gone. She let out yet another sigh as she looked out from her window, watching him go away and disappear into the night.  


She’d be waiting tomorrow night too, maybe this time she could actually gather up the courage to invite him to come inside and maybe, just maybe, try to convince her owner to take him in so he could live with her and be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do have ideas to continue this AU and give it another ending, if there's enough people interested I'll write it and update this, just let me know~


End file.
